


Act One Climax

by fandomfix



Series: A Woeful Ballad [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Dialogue Light, Emotional Constipation, Idiots in Love, Introspection, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfix/pseuds/fandomfix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Because beginning tomorrow morning he will be gone, and there is no way of knowing when they will see each other again. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Act One Climax

**Author's Note:**

> ok first, i got the original inspiration from [this post](http://space-emos.tumblr.com/post/147497453961/im-gay). but realistically the only things noticeably similar are at the VERY end of the fic so...yeah. go shower that pic (and everything by space-emos) with love cause they are much more talented than i am.
> 
> And second, i have NEVER IN MY LIFE written smut. so i'm not sure how great that part of the fic is and simply ask you to be gentle with me. i purposefully kept everything sort of vague because of that though so i hope you still enjoy!

Hux was sitting at his desk staring at his datapad when the news came to him. Nothing dramatic, no sudden announcement in the audience chamber, no reveal on the bridge. No.

No. He was sitting at his desk finishing work for the night when he saw a message from Snoke. A message that simply informed him that Kylo Ren will be leaving in the morning on a long-term assignment for the Order.

Ren went back for training almost a year ago now and been gone for three months. When he returned he was calmer— _to a degree_ —and more willing to listen to Hux’s plans. Hux was more willing to admit that _perhaps_ Kylo might have helpful insights once in a while.

They had also kissed for the first time.

This too, was not a dramatic moment. One night Ren requested a meeting with Hux to discuss their plan to seize hold of supplies from a nearby neutral planet.

They’d talked, pleasantly even. At one point, Ren removed the new mask he acquired some time in his three months away, and Hux became distracted by the scar.

It wasn’t beautiful. In actuality, Ren was lucky he had any vision left in that eye, and that his nose hadn’t turned into even more of a disaster. He was lucky that it hadn’t changed the shape of his mouth or ruined his ability to speak.

Yet somehow, both in the days before he left for training and after, Hux could never seem to take his attention away from the way it morphed his face. Made him look less like a child and more like the man he insisted he was. How the whole ordeal of Starkiller seemed to have fundamentally changed something in him.

In both of them.

Hux couldn’t look away and it didn’t take long for Ren to notice. He turned, his eyes intense and his mouth parted just the smallest amount as he said Hux’s name. Hux leaned in and kissed him.

It was a moment of insanity. A moment of thoughtlessness where he didn’t think about consequences or what this would mean or even if he was about to be choked by an invisible hand. He just thought ‘ _this man needs to be kissed_ ’ and did it.

It surprised him as much as anyone else when Ren kissed him back.

That was all eight months ago and things had progressed in a way neither of them ever expected. The kissing had turned into touching had turned into some of the best sex Hux ever had. It was clear that Ren hadn’t been with many people in his life. But Hux hadn’t started this for the _admittedly fantastic_ sex. He’d started this because Kylo deserved to be kissed. It turned out Kylo craved attention and no amount of training would ever break him of that. He wanted attention and adored being adored.

So Hux gave it all to him and they had continued that way for the past eight months.

Until the arrival of this mission.

“Long-term assignment” was such a vague phrase. Anything could happen on long-term assignments. It could go wrong and cause the death of the person. It could go right and keep the person distracted for months, even years.

It could all be a trap set by Snoke to keep them apart.

That last one was a real possibility. Snoke hadn’t been outwardly angry when they revealed their newfound…dalliance to him. He hadn’t reacted at all. But there had been a look in his eyes when they met with him, a slight twist to the presence they both often felt in their minds. Their loyalty to him hadn’t wavered, but Hux thought Snoke suspected their loyalty to each other might have grown.

And he wouldn’t be wrong, at least not on Hux’s end.

None of that mattered though. Kylo would be gone for who knows how long and Hux had to prepare himself. The message had arrived about an hour ago now and they would be seeing him off tomorrow morning. Hux would just have to live without sex for a while.

Without sex or the fantastic kissing. Or the warm body wrapped around him at night and the voice rumbling through his entire being as they whispered things to each other. Things Hux would never admit to telling another living creature. Things he wouldn’t trust with anyone else, that he’d never thought he’d trust with Ren.

There’s a quick knock on his door before it opens behind him. He isn't even surprised anymore and doesn’t bother turning to see Kylo enter.

“You saw Snoke’s orders, I see,” the voice from behind him says.

He nods, locking the datapad and turning to see Kylo. He’s still in his ridiculous outfit, the one that Hux relishes taking off of him. The one that drapes dramatically around Kylo’s body and even more dramatically in a pool on his floor. Hux walks to him

“And your thoughts?” Kylo continues, just as Hux reaches him. He wastes no time taking the mask off. He finds Kylo’s eyes locked on his face, his mouth set firmly in a line. He doesn’t _seem_ upset about the orders. He might even be pleased about them. But there’s no way for Hux to know.

They have talked about many things in the past eight months, but none of them have been about _this._

“My thoughts are unimportant.” He responds, bringing his hand up to Kylo’s face. He runs his finger across the other man’s cheek, idly catching the edges of the scar. Kylo’s eyes remain locked on his own face and out of the corner of his eye he sees movement at his side. Kylo’s hand lands on his neck, going around to the back of it to pull him forward into a kiss.

They kiss and touch and Kylo begins walking backward, leading them toward the bed. There is no hesitation in either of them as they fall onto it. Hux finds the various snaps and folds of Kylo’s outfit, removing it all with a practiced ease. He feels Kylo doing the same to him.

He keeps kissing Kylo, pulling away from his lips only to pepper his body with smaller touches. Kylo runs his hands all over Hux’s chest, only pausing to grasp Hux’s hair and pull him into another kiss. One of Kylo’s hands moves away for a moment, only to return and press something between them.

Hux has stopped being surprised by Kylo’s use of the Force when they are like this. He takes the bottle, pulling away far enough to look down at the man under him. Kylo is well on his way to looking wrecked. His hair is _everywhere_ and his breathing has become just the smallest bit labored. His eyes are still stuck on Hux’s face.  Those lips—which were so securely thinned earlier—are now curved the slightest bit, watching Hux watch him.

His eyes only leave Kylo’s for a moment to see what he’s doing, before returning to that lovely face. The caresses that are still _everywhere_. He begins talking.

More of those things he would never trust to say to anyone else. Things like how Kylo is magnificent to look at, and how he wants nothing more than to do this all night. Touch his glorious body, and be inside him so that it is impossible for them to be parted. Tells Kylo how he is the only thing Hux wants, how he can’t imagine not having him here like this every night.

And it is that which brings him up short, just as he is preparing to enter this glorious man. Because beginning tomorrow morning he will be gone, and there is no way of knowing when they will see each other again. Kylo may be well on his way to incoherence, but he is also _Kylo._ Whenever they are like this his control over the Force becomes even stronger and so it is nothing for him to notice Hux’s hesitation and look into his mind.

He freezes for only a moment, before reaching up to Hux’s cheek. His other hand reaches for one of Hux’s own, which is resting by his head. He brings it to his lips, applying a small kiss to each of the knuckles before releasing it and whimpering. Hux comes back to himself and enters Kylo. Kylo’s fingers have slid up into his hair, their grip so tight it’s almost painful. His breath stutters and there is nothing but nonsense coming out of his mouth.

There is nothing but nonsense and sensation and contact between them until Kylo lets out a single shout. That is always enough to send Hux over the edge. They both pant as Hux allows himself to collapse on top of Kylo. He ignores the way they stick together, ignores how he can feel the twitching of Kylo’s softening muscles. Often that’s enough to get him going again, but not now.

Instead he focuses on the hands. They’re now on his back, running up and down his spine. Kylo will not meet his eyes, which would normally strike him as hilarious. But he is doing his own slow exploration, his ear pressed over Kylo’s heart, listening to the slowing heartbeat. One hand fiddles with the ends of Kylo’s hair. The other is moving up and down Kylo’s side, catching the scar that lies there. The arms around him still, holding him in a light embrace. They lie there for some time, before one of them finally admits to the need to clean up.

They end up having another round first, but that is the last of it. After another peppering of kisses and cleaning the scent of sex out of their skin, they relax.

There is much Hux wishes to say. But before he can he dozes off, in the arms of the only being in the galaxy he thinks he wants.

*

In the morning, there isn’t much time for talking. Kylo has to sneak out of his quarters early to make sure he has everything in order for the mission. Hux begins straightening up, something he tends to do after a night with Kylo. Kylo says it’s endearing, but Hux sometimes wishes he could turn his mind off enough to enjoy the quiet moments.

He keeps thinking about what is coming. The shuttle leaves in less than an hour and all Hux can think about is everything he hasn’t said. How he hasn’t told Kylo that he isn’t a sentimental person. This is something the man already knows, but Hux doesn’t think he understands the implications.

Hux doesn’t sleep with people on whims. Hux doesn’t _continue_ to sleep with someone when the dangers outweigh the pleasures. Hux doesn’t spend time cuddling with people afterward, telling little secrets like they are treasures to be hoarded.

He _certainly_ doesn’t do it for eight months without straying.

He wants Kylo to return to him. Wants to know that when that shuttle comes back, the man on it will be just as devoted to him as he is now. But how can he ask that promise of Kylo Ren?

They have been together for eight months but they have never spoken about what this is. While Hux wants nothing more than to pull a promise from Kylo that he will come back, that he will continue to be Hux’s…how can he?

And would Kylo even want that? Does Kylo feel the same as he does? Does he even know that Hux feels something more than mild pleasure at his presence?

He shakes his head. Too late now for such ridiculous musings. Time to get himself together, become the General again and act as if this is nothing out of the ordinary. Just a simple assignment like Ren goes on all the time, with nothing different about it.

*

When he finally enters the hangar some time later, it is to see that he is one of the last people there. At any other time this might bother him. Not today. Today he needed that extra time and no one is going to question him about it.

He walks forward, peripherally noticing people salute as he passes.

He is once again taken over by all the thoughts he won’t say out loud. He wishes for Ren to be safe. He wishes for Ren to have luck, if such a thing exists. He wishes for Ren to come back in one piece. He wishes for Ren to come back and tell him that he is ridiculous for thinking that what they have might mean nothing to him.

He wishes for Ren to turn around and look at him, even if that stupid mask hides his face.

“Ren!” He calls, coming to a stop and watching Kylo end a conversation with one of the ‘troopers.

Kylo turns his head. He stops at seeing Hux, as though he didn’t recognize his voice or his footsteps.

“Ren” he says again. He trails off, wishing just this once that Kylo would enter his mind. Come inside and see the space that has been made for him in there. But no. There are too many people around and anyway, he wouldn’t see it for what it is. Hux never let him in his head before, and he was already half mad over Kylo when he finally allowed it the first time. Kylo doesn’t realize that the space wasn’t always there for him.

He huffs. He has been quiet for far too long. The nearby ‘troopers shift uncomfortably and Kylo turns fully to look at him.

He closes his eyes, centering his mind. He has to remain in control. He is General Hux. He will not show weakness in front of his people and he will not put Ren in that position either.

Reopening them, he stares at the mask, where he knows those eyes are. Those eyes that will haunt his thoughts for weeks.

Quietly, he breathes out, “May the Force be with you.”

Ren says nothing, only nods his head in acknowledgement. It is only by glancing down the smallest amount that Hux sees his clenched fists. They stand there frozen for only a moment, before Kylo turns away. His robes swish behind him, a flurry of black that feels like a curtain falling on the first act of this…affair? Relationship?

He stands there, watching the man walk into the shuttle. Absently notes all the people rushing around to open the doors so the shuttle can leave. Watches the absurd craft shoot off into space. No one disturbs him. No one is brave enough to approach him and ask if he needs anything. No one will gossip about what they just saw and even if they do find it strange they will keep it to themselves.

Hux stands there, only for a minute longer, looking out into the emptiness of space. Then with a clearing of his throat, he turns away and begins the walk to the bridge. There is work to be done. He must continue planning the next step in their assault on the Resistance. He must continue to keep himself in Snoke’s good graces. He must teach himself how to sleep alone again; something he thinks will be annoyingly difficult.

Above all else, he must find out what Kylo would have said had they been alone.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hey on [my tumblr](http://fandomfix8.tumblr.com)!


End file.
